


Workout Bitch-Breaking

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Teenagers, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Happening upon the luckiest and perhaps most OP semblance ever, Jaune takes the time to train his body to perfection, arousing a slew of very interested women in his wake, namely the two redheads with the biggest crushes on him; Ruby and Pyrrha. Perhaps others as well.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	Workout Bitch-Breaking

  
  


**The Arc Workout of Bitch-breaking**

**RWBY**

**For Overlord Yu/By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Redhead Reaming Special (Ruby and Pyrrha Nikos)**

  
  


******

“Heh he heh, oh yeah, check me out! I look amazing with this body of mine, and I haven’t even started working out yet. Mmmf! I have been rocking this body ever since unlocking my Semblance back during the Breach, and it is awesome!” Jaune Arc said to himself as he admired his own reflection in the body-sized mirror stationed in front of him. He strutted his shape, flexed his broad biceps, and even did a dynamic pose with his teeth showing bright. One could say he was very happy with what he had right now.

Jaune was wearing a basic set of workout clothing such as a dark blue pair of shorts, tennis shoes, and white T-shirt over his surprisingly ripped body. The young man looked to be an up-and-coming bodybuilder from the sheer look of it with pecs and biceps both admirably large and sculpted. He even felt confident enough to want to take on Yang in an arm-wrestling match, he was sure he’d still lose, but Jaune was positive that his Semblance-enhanced muscle fibers might wind up tipping things in his favor. His Semblance, as it turns out, was a one-in-million type of Overpowered ability that he just couldn’t help but fall in love with. Thanks to Glynda Goodwitch’s help he learned that it was a very special kind of Power-up ability that pushes his body’s muscle mass and capabilities to their utmost limits without breaking. On top of that, they would even potentially grow beyond even those, permanently making him strong enough to rival the likes of his esteemed classmates with years of experience, maybe even Full-fledged Huntsmen themselves. Basically, he stockpiles raw power the more he uses his muscles, whether it be in battle or doing something as simple like lifting up a heavy object. Jaune, in turn, becomes far stronger and faster for it, not to mention more durable with the added benefit of having stamina drastically increased as well. One very special perk had been done to the anatomy between his legs, what with it having become engorged to a stupendous size. He was really happy about that last benefit once he had discovered it, it gave him the confidence he needed to be cool, charming, and confident with everyone around him.

‘Just you wait, Yang, I’m going to be able to beat you one-on-one in a fight in no time. Right after I work out some more for today’s regimen though. I am going to be focusing very hard on training my flexibility right now. Can’t get too cocky with this beautiful body of mine and its muscles, even if I do look amazing. Heh.~.’ Jaune thought to himself bristling with excitement and oozing confidence. 

He turned away from the mirror to look back around the private gym Beacon had to offer Huntsman students like him, everyone was allowed to attend privately and rent it out for personal use. The equipment, the water bottles, and the hot baths were all available to be used at their leisure. Jaune sighed happily knowing that his body was only going to get stronger from here onward, the more he looked at the various high-tech weight equipment lying around the more pumped he became to use it all. He had already begun his training earlier when he had first unlocked his Semblance, which made his frame become slightly bigger in physique as a result. Since awakening this ability in the fight against Grimm at the Breach Jaune had been focusing on upping his abilities day by day just so he could be on par with the likes of Pyrrha on an equal level.

‘I actually kinda wish either Pyrrha or Ruby were here right now though,I’m sure they’d give me a few good pointers instead of teasing me about their training experiences dwarfing my own. I know Yang certainly likes to do that. Seriously who wrestles an Ursai as part of training to master the Suplex and Body Slam?’ Jaune wondered and thought of his partner and his best friend both wearing tight-fitting workout clothes,which sent his mind reeling with images of them posing provocatively for him. 

Part of his ‘Transformation’ included having a lot more testosterone in his system, giving him a higher libido than before. Suddenly all of the girls at Beacon were easier on the eyes and very enticing to stare at, needless to say, the feeling was mutual once his muscles started to really show. While Jaune was currently in imagination-land, he failed to hear the doors of the gym opening up revealing a pair of students walking in, particularly a redheaded pair of Huntresses eyeballing the blonde doofus with lecherous smiles from afar. 

“There he is.~ Are you ready for this, Ruby?” One said with a flirtatious giggle, she was feeling impossibly giddy at the prospect of the plan they both mutually agreed upon.

“Uh huh, you bet. I can’t wait for this. I don't think I’ve ever felt this way about a guy before, let alone about to do something so ...wild. It’s a huge plus that it’s Jaune too, he is just the sweetest guy there is in all of Beacon, ya know.” The second voice gushed almost childishly with hearts in her eyes, she and her partner both started walking over quietly to the unsuspecting blonde himself preparing to surprise him from behind. He was overlooking the gym equipment with varying looks of judgment and consideration when they crept up close to his backside, one of them was admiring his Adonis-like ass with a thirsty smile.

“Just remember that we both agreed to share him, no one holds his attention any longer than the other, at least not physically anyway. And just for the record, I’m also very excited about this.~” The first one mused again as they walked up behind Jaune ready to catch his attention.

‘Let’s see, I could go with the bench press, but I’d need a partner to spot me for that one.” Jaune said quietly to himself until he heard a familiar voice speak up behind him, one with a very sultry and inviting tone.

“I believe I know someone who could help with that.~” A lovely female voice said musically from behind, making him turn around in surprise to see both Pyrrha and Ruby standing there with smiles on their faces. 

“Guys! Pyrrha...Ruby ...what brings you two here? Come to work out and maybe train with me?” Jaune asked excitedly when greeting them, that is until he took in the sight of what they were wearing, feeling a growing erection beginning to manifest inside of his Gym shorts. Both girls were wearing very tight form-fitting workout clothes over their impressive bodies making him distracted as sexual hunger that now arose inside of his loins. 

Pyrrha had a rather basic set, but one that showed off the curves of her glamorous body in all its glory highlighting her nicely toned physique. She was wearing a dark pair of workout leggings really bringing out the smooth shape and curvature of her thighs. It showed off her ankles nicely with a matching pair of sweatbands around her wrists. She had on her tennis shoes and wore her crimson sports top snugly over her chest making her DD-cup sized tits stick out like a pair of dark red water balloons. Jaune barely managed to stifle his growl of arousal when checking out his very voluptuous partner.It was only until after receiving his Semblance ,and feeling more attentive to the female body, that he found Pyrrha to be a literal Goddess in all but name. Her personality, her kindness, and her sweet manner of affection towards him as well as her lovely figure brimming with both power and sexiness. He craved it all. She became the go-to source for some of his recent fantasies, even involving her doing various sexual poses and flashing him the wiggling sight of her heart-shaped ass shaking side to side. 

“Of course we are, Jaune. Both Ruby and I have decided to come help you understand the subtle intricacies of honing your Semblance, as well as attune your body to better be suited for combat when using it. Muscles aren’t everything after all, but yours really do make you….*Ahhh~*...stand out a lot now. My ,you do look incredible.~” Pyrrha complimented making him blush bashfully while rubbing the back of his neck. Just then Ruby chimed in catching his attention and making him look her way now as well with her adorable face flashing him a cute loving smile.

“Hey there, best buddy. What she said; I want to have a fun workout practice with you too right here and now in the Beacon Gym. I already talked it over with Miss Goodwitch and she says we can have this place all to ourselves for the next hour exclusively No interruptions. Isn’t that great? We can do so many things together, just the three of us~” Ruby explained excitedly wearing a very thirsty look in her beautiful Silver eyes.

Ruby let them roam all over Jaune’s body feeling her mound moisten from behind her gym shorts until they reached his crotch. There, her jaw dropped a bit more when she noticed Jaune carrying a very noticeable bulge underneath his clothing. There was something akin to a balloon-shaped bulge pushing out against the surface of his dark blue shorts. Both redheads saw this and struggled to keep themselves in check when facing him.

Jaune, on the other hand, was eyeballing Ruby and taking in what she was wearing and how it looked on her body. She wore a cheerleader- style outfit in contrast to Pyrrha’s more aerobics orientated one. The girl had on a tight high-riding pair of red gym shorts that showed off the curvatures of her taut supple ass as well as her creamy petite legs underneath bearing all. She wore matching red tennis shoes down below with sports socks around her ankles and Rose patterned knee pads around her kneecaps. Uptop, she had a cheerleader workout top over her chest with her last name imprinted on the front and a random number colored in red above it. The fabric clung tightly around her petite form giving her a cute yet very skimpy appearance which Jaune now adored. Her arms were sleeveless and her face said it all without him realizing it; she wanted him right now and very badly too. Ruby would damn well get herself some Arc meat right alongside Pyrrha here and now.

‘Ggnnghh! Why must they wear those?! Control yourself, Jaune. Get it together!’ Jaune screamed to himself mentally and put on a friendly face when he spoke up again.

“That’s great, Rubes. Hehe, funny thing is I was just thinking of calling for a partner anyway to do the workouts with. Glad it’s you two who showed up before I did anything like calling Yang or Nora. So ...what's first on the agenda today anyway?” Jaune asked feeling pumped and excited while also trying to push down the feeling of unwavering lust now coursing through his body whenever he so much as looked at the girls.

To his surprise both of them exchanged nods before turning back and walking over to him placing themselves at his sides. Pyrrha and Ruby both now ran their soft strong hands along various places around his body making Jaune increasingly nervous and incredibly horny. He felt Ruby’s softer dainty ones trace around his waist feeling him up and making him shiver slightly. Pyrrha took a spot behind his shoulders and ran her hands down his back gently massaging his shoulder blades and neck with her face up close and personal to the back of his head. She whiffed his scent and brought up her left leg to curl around one of his ankles from the side like a cat feeling up its new owner.

‘S-s-so close! They’re getting very intimate with me and it’s driving me crazy!’ Jaune thought to himself, feeling his sausage stiffen up underneath his shorts, even more, making the girls take notice. Both redheads drew their eyes towards his crotch with tiny hearts appearing within their irises. Jaune looked up into the ceiling and cleared his throat to grab their attention hoping to shake away the growing desires welling up inside his body.

“Um, what are you two doing?” He asked almost shyly and heard Ruby giggle as she brought herself up to the side of his face with a lustful smile on her sweet cherry glossed lips. 

“We’re feeling you out, Jaune, duh. It’s for the training exercise, Pyrrha and I have to see if you’re up for the kind of thing we want to try out. Plus…..touching these babies right here...*Feels up his right bicep and forearm*....feels really nice. Hehehehe.” She giggled in a husky lust-ridden voice making hairs stand up on his neck when he felt Pyrrha’s hands glide down his waist wrapping her fingers tightly around his hips.

“She’s right, you know. To really get a feel for what we have to offer we had to know if your body is up to snuff, Jaune. So far ...so very good. Mmmm, have you been working out a little before we got here?” Pyrrha asked, leaning in close to his face. She purred at him with a pair of bedroom eyes gazing at him from the side while Ruby brought herself close from the front, she did it by standing on her tiptoes to reach him.

The shorter Rose brought her hands around the back of his neck pulling herself up closely so that she was a breath away from his actual face. Jaune was honestly feeling the heat rise up inside of his member now, his appendage throbbed loudly as it pushed out into the confines of his shorts practically tearing it apart. Additionally it allowed Ruby a stand to hoist herself on top of by pushing out between her supple petite thighs.

‘Dammit! I really can’t control myself right now! They’re going to make me go crazy and attack them like animals during the heat season just by being this close to…..me?’ As soon as he finished that line of thought he felt both redheads slide themselves off of his body, confusing him yet giving him a moment to collect his breath and calm down. His erection was still as hard as a rock right now, but at least the impending crisis of giving in to his lust was over. Or so he thought.

“Huh, ookay? So what’s the first idea anyway, ladies? Now that you’ve gotten a feel of me and all.” 

Just as soon as he asked this Pyrrha reached over to the front of his shorts digging her fingers past the waistband and sliding them down in a surprise pull bringing out thickened penis much to Jaune’s surprise! It came out springing like a wooden board appearing as long and as thick as an elephant’s trunk impressing the girls entirely. Jaune let out a horrified and surprised gasp when he saw it come out, then he noticed both girls smiling mischievously at him with Pyrrha squeezing her right hand gently around the thick of his shaft.

“Hnggghhh! P-Pyrrha?! What’s the big idea?” He asked in a pleasured whimper feeling her smooth strong hands gently stroking the center of his length. Ruby reached over and did the same thing she did except she took to fondling both of his bloated balls with each set of fingers squeezing his sac gently and tenderly fluffing him. Jaune shivered once again at the feeling of her soft hands beginning to massage his sac nicely while Pyrrha pumped his length with a vivacious smile on her face.

Both girls were giggling flirtatiously at him and leaning in close to where he saw the obvious looks of lust in their eyes. Now Jaune was feeling his testosterone level skyrocket along with his lust for the two babes currently working his genitals in a sensual manner.

“Jaune, we have our own special workout regimen for you to practice today. Ruby and I both have been feeling a very special way for you for a very long time now, and we want to take this magnificent body of yours for a spin while doing it. Have any objections?” Pyrrha said in a fluttering sultry voice making his skin curdle nicely as he held a hand each around their bodies pulling them close.

Reason be damned, friendship risks be damned, Jaune was going to go all-in on this so says his raging hard-on for the two most special redheads in his entire life.

“Y-Yesss!” He answered and Ruby looked to Pyrrha exchanging a knowing nod before turning back to him. Both girls started tugging on his clothing until his shirt came off around their hands. Pyrrha took a hard whiff of his scent and shuddered orgasmically before tossing it away. Ruby however simply had fun tugging his shorts down his muscular legs leading to him kicking them off and becoming naked. All Jaune had on now was a pair of tennis shoes and socks as both girls led him over to a random spot in the gym in order to lie him down on his back, he laid gently along the matted carpet ready to begin their first special Workout Session.

“My turn first.~ Ruby you can enjoy riding Jaune’s face while I ...finally lose my innocence to his amazing member while doing one of my favorite workouts; squats.” Pyrrha mused and though Ruby puffed her cheeks in a cute pout, likely because she wanted to have sex with him first. She reluctantly nodded and stood up beside Jaune’s head ready to pull down her shorts in front of his eyes.

“Pyrrha….” He whimpered as he laid there flat on the ground having his member stand up like a skyscraper, Jaune’s cock twitched angrily ready to begin the ‘Lesson’. Pyrrha was all too happy to begin teaching him.

**Squat and Cunt Eating-**

“Alright, Jaune ...I hope you’re ready to begin ‘Training’ me.~” Pyrrha said musically as she lifted up the bottom of her sports top revealing her thick pair of DD-cup sized breasts bouncing free in all their naked glory. 

He winced pleasurably at seeing his first real pair of boobies out in the open making Ruby pout once again with her arms crossed this time. She hated that she didn’t ‘Stack up’ to either Yang, Miss Goodwitch, or Pyrrha. Her shorts were then pulled down around her right ankle revealing a pair of strawberry-patterned panties hugging her buttocks tightly as they hovered just above Jaune’s face. His eyes stayed glued to that sight, feeling hornier by the second until a new sound made its way to his ears catching his attention. 

*Rriiipppp!*

Pyrrha ripped open a hole between her tight workout pants revealing her dripping pussy complete with a very moist primo-condition labia just aching to have something fill its opening. Above her glistening pussy lips was her clitoris fully erect, around her mound was a soft patch of blazing red pubic hair peeking out from the torn hole of her spats. She bashfully exposed herself to Jaune’s face, looking into his eyes with her adoring green eyes before getting into position above his waist. She planted a foot just outside of each of his thighs spreading them apart widely as she lowered herself down onto his erection in a squatting position, her hands went behind her head next resting above her neck to remain there while she did this. 

“Get ready for me, Jaune. I’m going to do squats first to test out your endurance while you will be laying down there eating out Ruby.” Pyrrha instructed making the blood rush to Jaune’s length as he saw Ruby now tug down her strawberry themed panties from underneath her feet exposing her hairless fresh-looking pussy to him with a smile. She held her panties between her thumbs stretching them out before flinging it into Jaune’s face.

Giggling to herself a little bit, she watched as he pulled them off, right after whiffing them and inhaling her scent. Jaune shuddered blissfully until he saw Ruby come over to crouch herself right above his head ready to mount her juicy-looking pussy directly on top of his jawline. She looked to Pyrrha first, waiting to see her signal and saw the redheaded girl lower herself down slowly in the squatting position, onto the head of Jaune’s throbbing dick. Ruby watched with intrigue and arousal as the head of his cock was splitting open her moist gooey folds letting them wrap around the crown until it sunk itself all the way inside. Jaune winced in pleasure immediately after feeling the slimy tightness of her pussy swallowing him up. His jaw clenched tightly as he felt the cool sensation of Pyrrha’s insides wrapping tightly around his member, she was grooving herself slowly down onto it until she reached the very hilt pushing into her nether region.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!~ Ooohhhh….Jaune!~” She cried out in ecstasy feeling her sex become fulfilled completely as her insides spread apart cushioning the bulging mass of his length inside her body. 

Pyrrha honestly felt so much pleasure inside of her right now, sensations that she had never experienced until now made her insides coil tightly around Jaune’s length as it sunk further in, making everything spread tightly around it as though she were a living condom. She felt the head reach halfway to her cervix steadily sliding up it until she felt him touch her G-spot, she instantly bristled up with sensitive pleasure causing her stance to weaken. Alas, she remained steadfast in her position and remained to squat on her feet, but the feeling was almost too much for her. Still, Pyrrha’s ankles and stance remained solid as she kept her buttocks directly above Jaune’s crotch with the pussy keeping snug deep around his gargantuan prick.

“Mnnnghhh….it feels even bigger than it looks. Uuhhhh…..*Whew*..okay, time to begin the workout.” She sputtered out with a blissful smile on her face. Pyrrha started pushing herself up then lowering her body down onto Jaune’s dick again and again slowly in an up-down fucking position keeping her squatting stance.

Jaune moaned blissfully inside of his throat as he felt the sensation of the redhead’s tight box swallowing up half of his total throbbing length and sucking it deep inside of herself while slamming her body on his crotch in short bursts. Pyrrha’s large tits started bouncing along with her body, swaying vertically like a pair of water balloons attached to her chest. She let out quiet huffs and gasps of air as she began rocking herself onto Jaune’s waist feeling his mass pushing into her depths over and over again in a slow steady rhythm.

“Aahh ...aahh..aahh ...ahhh!~ One ...two ...three…..four...oh...five! Nnaagghhh!” She huffed out loudly to herself with her head tilting back in a euphoric frenzy. She was feeling her inner muscles work themselves around his shaft while maintaining a sense of balance, yet each time she tried not showing her pleasure she felt Jaune’s prick pushing apart her sensitive gooey folds with its thickness making her sex squelch quietly around his length with every single push he made. 

For Jaune himself, it felt like paradise despite how weird it was to have sex while also exercising, but his thoughts were soon occupied when a shadow started looming over his face. He looked up to see Ruby’s sex lowering itself down upon his mug smothering his lips gently in the sensitive sweet-smelling folds of her pussy. She had squatted down on his head similarly to Pyrrha and shuddered loudly with pleasure once she felt Jaune’s lips kissing apart her fresh juicy sex.

“Mmhmmhmm…*Schupp...schupp….schupp*...hmmm.” Jaune hummed quietly as he started working his mouth all over the sensitive pink surface of Ruby’s juicy young pussy making the petite Rose’s stature falter almost immediately as she cried out in sensation.

“Gggghhhh….ooohhh Jaune!~” She gasped causing her chest to heave up and down causing her tits to jiggle swiftly she started grinding herself on his face. As much as Ruby wanted to ride him full blast, she remembered that the ‘idea’ was to workout while doing it, thus, she planted her feet firmly outside his ears and put her hands behind her neck beginning her routine of squats like Pyrrha. “S-so..good! It feels amazing!”

Pyrrha giggled when seeing Ruby’s flustered face moan loudly in reaction to the magical tongue of their boyfriend, but she continued pushing herself up and down on her ankles making squats while repeatedly feeling Jaune’s length slide into her vaginal depths. Up, down, over and again, she rose then fell onto his penis repeatedly feeling the sensation of his massive cock member carve its way into her cervix. Pyrrha struggled to keep count while Ruby was beginning to recount the numbers she rose up high above his head, only to impatiently lower herself back down onto his mouth again just so she could feel his magical tongue and mouth gorge themselves on her sex.

Jaune’s maw slobbered and tongued out Ruby’s wetness with his tongue magically grooving around her most sensitive insides, making her legs buckle and quiver each passing second. She occasionally wound up grinding her pubic bone along his face in order to feel his tongue go deeper, he did and it caused Ruby to nearly collapse onto his body as a result. Her face was flustered, her cheeks red, and her mouth remained held agape in moaning euphoria while she grabbed hold of her own ample C-cup sized chest, fondling her own boobies as she continued to feel Jaune tonguing out her insides. It was pleasure incarnate and making Ruby inch closer to orgasm.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha continued to hump herself on his waist in a squatting position, making sure her bottom stopped just short of colliding into his groin, she squeezed her folds tightly around his length making sure to tug it along in expert fashion. Despite a Virgin in technicality, Pyrrha had practiced on toys envisioning each phallus-shaped object to belong to the blonde dunce himself, she had lusted after him for so long now and was pleasantly surprised by how much the real thing dwarfed those objects. She continued to hop up and down on his body in tandem with Ruby’s bouncing, both girls rose and fell onto the manly boy in sequence feeling his tongue swirl around one hole while his monstrous cock cleaved into the other.

“Aagghh..a.aaahh...aahhh...aggghhh….! Ooohhh Jaune!~” Pyrrha cried out and tilted her head backward letting her arms spill down her sides as she gave up trying to hold them behind her neck. Instead, she ran them along her face becoming dizzy with euphoria while feeling Jaune’s member continue to piston in and out of her waiting twat. Over and over again, the sound of her pussy squelching around his member continued unabated while Ruby simply took to riding herself on his face in a basic reverse cowgirl style.

“Uuggghhh..ughh..uughh…! S-screw the squats! I want to feel his magic tongue around every part of my cunny!~'' She squeaked out with eyes closed tight and mouth panting hotly in continuous bliss. Ruby’s wide ample buttocks began rolling back and forth along his forehead with Jaune feeding on her sex hungrily, sucking out her steady flow of juices.

“Mmmmhhh…*Ssllspp...sllsspp...ssllppp*..mmmhmm..!” Jaune moaned languidly inside of Ruby’s snatch, tasting every single inch of her tight juicy insides with gusto. He had gotten so far into the act that he grabbed his hands around the girl’s buttocks, squeezing each doughy cheek into his fingers and ran her pelvic area all along his face licking up every trace of her muff without a shred of decency.

This, unfortunately, brought Ruby on into a full mind-blowing climax, causing her legs to buck around his neck with thighs smothering his face, she tossed her head backward and howled with euphoria as her body shook with orgasm.

“Aaaagggghhhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy, quivering and twitching while her pussy gushed all over Jaune’s face coating his cheeks, lips, nose, and eyes in her vaginal juices. He easily took to lapping everything up without shame while Pyrrha, in turn, came to her climax as well. The tall Redheaded Spartan beauty slammed herself down to the brim again, making her insides squeeze tightly around his length as she herself came to climax the same time Ruby had done. 

“Hnggghhh! Jaauuune!~” She moaned loudly with hands roaming around her own breasts, feeling them up as she experienced a mind-numbing orgasm take place from inside of her own body. Her snatch tightly gripped and squeezed Jaune’s massive length, constantly in desperate hopes of squeezing ‘Milk’ out of his balls. Unfortunately, Jaune wasn’t ready to cum just yet despite the amazing feeling of Pyrrha’s pussy squeezing the life out of his cock with gusto.

Both girls continued to writhe and grind themselves along his frame, riding out their climaxes until they were eventually done, leaving them both breathless while Jaune remained as hard as the toughest of rocks. 

“*Huff..huff...huff*...wow! What a workout, eh? Hehehheh.~” Ruby giggled happily and picked herself up off of his face leaving a stained mess down below, she saw that Jaune wasn’t bothered in the least and worked to lap up everything he could with his tongue while Pyrrha herself also dismounted his body. 

“Yeah….heh, I’m surprised you haven't come yet, Jaune. That must mean you have even greater endurance than we originally thought, that is very good news to both of us.~” Pyrrha breathed out as she took a moment to collect her breath, she and Ruby stood up over his body looking at his monolith of an erection standing firm and tall. Jaune sat up after wiping off his face and grinned at his two girlfriends readily.

“Alright, what’s next?”

**BenchPress Riding-**

The three of them had gotten up from the ground, remaining mostly naked still, as Pyrrha and Ruby led Jaune over to a long workout bench in order for him to lie down. Humoring them and grinning excitedly for the next ‘Challenge’ he obeyed their command and got into position, seeing Ruby climb up on him next with one hand lifting up her sport's top and unveiling her fluffy C-cup sized titties to his liking. 

‘S-she so cute! So perfect and dainty, with plenty of spirit and a fiery attitude to boot. Mmnngh! I think I’m getting excited already, well, more so than I already was anyway.’ Jaune thought to himself when eyeballing those perfect pink nipples of the young petite Rose with a smile, making Ruby blush bashfully as she averted his gaze.

“Heh heh, I’m glad you like them, Jaune. I was beginning to feel like I was going to be seen as inadequate compared to Yang and everyone else, although I think only Weiss has smaller boobies than mine.” She said with a giggle and received one back from Jaune just before Pyrrha cut in.

“Ahem, let us both skip the flirting and go straight to the fun, shall we? Here we’ll be testing your multitasking skills by having you bench press a large set of three hundred pounds while also feeding on these…*Gestures to her large breasts*...and having Ruby ride you. It is her turn now and she has been anxiously waiting to impale herself on that slab of meat you call your penis, Jaune.~” Pyrrha mused as she jiggled her tits around in her hands sensually making him growl in rising lust and hunger.

“Nnghh, alright, l-let’s do this!” He stated with a confident grin as his member stiffened up even more with veins throbbing noticeably in front of Ruby’s sparkling eyes.

“Oooohhhh! I can’t wait!” Ruby squeaked and hastily climbed on top of Jaune’s waist, keeping her thick luscious thighs around his hips and hovering her juicy waiting snatch directly above his length. Keeping her eyes on it she slowly lowered herself down onto the bulbous head of Jaune’s dick feeling it spread her insides apart in a profound way that made her mouth drop open in silent euphoria. Ruby clutched her fingernails around his abs, feeling them u[p in the process, as she felt her entire pussy wrap around his massive dick like it were a living condom.

‘Oh yes, it does feel as amazing as it does intense, doesn’t it, Ruby? But my Goddess, it is wonderful.~’ Pyrrha thought to herself as she watched Ruby struggle to sheathe her pussy fully around his length until she reached the very surface of Jaune’s groin. Jaune himself whispered pleasurably at feeling Ruby’s tightness surrounding his member like so, she was tight or rather extremely tight and felt each gooey inch of vaginal flesh squeeze his member until he reached her cervix.

“Uuuggghhh! Oooohhh….man, this is so intense! Mmnnngh!” She cried out in ecstasy, keeping a flustered face biting down her lip while she took a moment to adjust herself. While she did this, Pyrrha quickly used her Polarity Semblance on a nearby set of dumbells, each wearing at over a hundred pounds. 

“Oh Jauuuune.~ Take these.” She said musically to him and lifted each one into his hands, ensuring he grabbed each of them as she got up and mounted his face directly with her damp sensitive pussy preparing to smother him from the front. Pyrrha was going to ride his face cowgirl while Ruby did the same thing with her sex.

“I thought you were just going to breastfeed me.” Jaune mouthed and whiffed the scent of Pyrrha’s pussy up close, feeling his skin shiver pleasantly for he was falling in love with the sweet smell of her flesh. In response to this, his member stiffened up even more inside of Ruby making her perk up with head tossing back as she began riding his body in a newfound frenzy!

“Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhh! I feel it pushing into my baby chamber! Ooohhhhh Jaune!~” Ruby cried out and began fucking herself on his waist, keeping her palms flat on his chest as she rolled her pelvis along his groin fucking him. Gentle clapping noises began to fill the air alongside her hefty moans, Ruby’s body twisted and rode him frenziedly while a depraved smile began growing upon her face. She was very much loving the sensation Arc meat provided her.

“Wow, look at her go.~” Pyrrha giggled playfully and focused back on Jaune, grabbing his head gently into her fingers and bringing up her crotch to smother the lower-half of his face comfortably. “Now then, eat me, Jaune. Work those heavy Dumbbells and satisfy both to truly master the Work of Art that is your body!” 

With that, Jaune nodded and began craning his face forward kissing the moistening vulva of Pyrrha’s pussy lips, making her shiver considerably in the process. The girl stiffened up and began gently grinding herself on his face, enjoying the sensation his tongue provided as it drilled into her the same way it had done with Ruby’s tart snatch earlier. A soft gentle chorus of slurping noises followed as he worked his mouth around his partner’s mound, tasting every single inch of her insides while cleaning out the deeper recesses using only his tongue. This made Pyrrha grab the back of her head into her right hand, howling in ecstasy as she began riding his face even faster, unwittingly becoming in sync with Ruby’s frenzied pace in riding his dick. Both girls rode themselves along Jaune’s body in the same cowgirl position with one feeling his member pounding away at her cervix and the other enjoying the eel-like sensation of his tongue-twisting around inside of her pussy like there was no tomorrow.

“Hnhh!H aaaaghh...aaaghh…..ooohhhh Jaune! Hnggghhh!~” Pyrrha huffed loudly with her head tossing back, her massive breasts jiggled and bounced upward constantly with her pelvis humping Jaune’s face like she had been mounted on him again.

“Aaahh..aahh..aahh..aaahh..ahhh! Ooohhh Jauney! Make me feel amazing! I...I...think I’m going to lose it very soon!” Ruby cried out in ecstasy, making the same face as Pyrrha as she began bouncing vertically on the man’s cock, feeling it plunge into her cervix more roughly making her body quiver in sensation each time she landed.

‘Pat’ after ‘Pat’ was the noise of Ruby’s body slamming up and down on Jaune’s waist, feeling his engorged cock pow through her insides and collide into her cervix. It was like it was begging to be inside of her womb and unleash a thick abundance of seed inside of her body. Ruby was honestly tempted to let in given how much she loved the feeling it gave her, little did she know that Jaune’s member was throbbing greatly with the need to breed. So, he started bucking upwards into the waist, making her cheeks jiggle even more so while she rode his body frenziedly in a lustful manner. Ruby started huffing loudly with great ecstasy, feeling her insides beginning to throb as she fast approached orgasm.

“Mmh..mmh..mmh..mmh! *Slllp..sllllpp...sllrppp!*” Jaune focused on lifting the dumbells in his arms, making his Semblance have a bit of a workout which caused his member to become even more engorged in throbbing muscle. His body was becoming attuned to the stress making every part of his anatomy strength up even more while he fed on Pyrrha’s pussy like it was the most delicious thing in the world. His face wriggled around between her inner thighs running his tongue along the surface of her sensitive mound until he slipped his tongue back inside of her waiting twat making her body jolt in spasm as she came hard right all over his face!

“Aaaagggghhhh!~” Pyrrha cried out in ecstasy, feeling her folds gush and squirt all of his face like Ruby, she was indeed a pretty heavy squirter. Jaune still curled the dumbbells while feeling Pyrrha’s hands guide his face closer to her muff, running it all over his face while she became wracked with orgasm. Her head leaned back, her chest heaving with her body twitching constantly in orgasm.

Pyrrha’s sense of balance was completely shaken as she watched Ruby succumb to climax as well, slamming herself down hard on his meat and squeezing everything Janue had inside of her tightening cooch. This time around, the young girl bit down on her bottom lip, stifling herself from screaming as she came hard around his member. Surprisingly, Ruby’s tightness opened up to Jaune allowing his cock to push into her womb through her cervix, there it had squeezed the life out of his member by the neck making him howl into Pyrrha’s inner thighs as he came to orgasm for the first time today.

“Nnn Gggghhhh!” He grunted loudly, making Pyrrha feel the warm vibrations his mouth provided, causing her to cum a second time in a row as he discharged thick copious amounts of sperm directly into Ruby’s waiting pussy. Thick molten amounts of heavily virile spunk splashed into Ruby’s teenage womb making it fill to capacity and drown out everything inside. The girl froze up when feeling such a sensation of having his cum pump inside of her, Ruby remained still as a creepy smile broke out on her face, one that involved her tongue spilling out and her eyes rolling up into their sockets.

She leaned back and cried out yet again, enjoying the sensation of Jaune’s sperm pumping endlessly into her waiting cervix, filling up the tank that was her womb and possibly drowning any fertile eggs his seed could find.

“Uuuugggghhhh!~” She squealed out and continued to wring his member dry, making her stomach bloat a bit as their combined orgasm went on for another minute and a half. “Uughh..ugghh…..aaaghh….oohhh yeah…heheheh.~”

Ruby giggled stupidly as she finished riding out her climax with Jaune wrapping up as well, Pyrrha had ridden hers all over his face and laid back along his muscular chest feeling her chest heave tiredly as she struggled to catch her breath.

“That…*huff...huff….huff….*..was amazing, Jaune! A plus all around.” She let out with a slightly tried smile and looked to see Ruby’s pussy gushing with a mixture of her own juices as well as Jaune’s sperm. She was honestly a little miffed he didn’t cum inside of her earlier, but that was nothing a third and final round couldn't fix. 

“Yeah….*huff….huff*..I’m feeling the burn alright, heheheh.” He chuckled letting down the dumbbells from his hands and sat up to eyeball a barely conscious Ruby and an eager-looking Pyrrha. “This time, I pick the exercise, I think you’ll both like, plus it’ll hash out any competitive feelings you two might have with each other.” 

When he said this, Pyrrha’s lower back felt the prodding of his member, having remained stiff as steel despite having blown a massive load inside of Ruby’s pussy mere moments ago. 

‘My word…! He has amazing durability, sure he has only cum once thus far, but to see his...appendage...retain steel-hard girth is phenomenal. I want to have what Ruby had just now!’ Pyrrha thought to herself, feeling desperate for his seed while she sat up, watching Ruby gradually return to the world of the living. The petite Rose shook her head and gathered her bearings together before flashing them both an eager smile.

“I’m ready when you two are, hehehe. What’s the third game anyway?” She asked in a beaming hopeful demeanor while affectionate cradling her stomach with a warm smile.

**Leg-Lock Competition and Domination Qualifier-**

Quickly getting off of him, then on top of him again, both redheads now had a fire lit up in their eyes as they now approached the final ‘Exercise’ with Jaune. Pyrrha wanted to feel his seed inside of her body whereas Ruby already experienced it, this left a bitter taste in the Spartan girl’s mouth for she had wanted to be the first to have it. Alas, she wasn’t so bitter that she was hateful or anything like that, she was just determined to get her share of Jaune’s man-milk. Ruby, on the other hand, had a taste of ‘Heaven’ in the form of the hefty creampie she just experienced and wanted even more, thus, she was fired up to take on Pyrrha’s challenge of a leg-lock competition for Jaune’s cock inside of her body once more. 

“Hope you’re ready to lose, Pyrrha! I’m going to win this thing!” Ruby declared like a pro wrestler as she sat on the right side of Jaune’s legs as he laid on the ground yet again. Suddenly this was becoming less of a ‘Workout’ and more of a sex-themed competition over his body, not that he minded though. 

Ruby was naked in everything except her knee pads, hunched up shirt, and tennis shoes. She had long since discarded her Gym shorts and panties becoming bottomless with pussy still oozing thick gouts of Arc sperm. She secretly wondered if she was pregnant now. Pyrrha however, tore off the entirety of her skin-tight leggings becoming bottomless as well just so she could use the smoothness of her legs to her advantage. She settled herself on the left side of Jaune’s prone body with her long luscious legs entangling Ruby’s over his appendage, both girls gave each other the customary nods to say ‘Start’ and crawled up even further to where Jaune’s massive member stuck out between both of their warm moist pussies.

“Gggghhhh! Ooohhh man, that feels amazing!” Jaune cried out once he started feeling both girls begging to grind their pubic bones against each other with his dick in the middle, their legs locked around each other in an act of getting the other to submit. Pyrrha held the advantage here since her body was powerful all over whereas Ruby’s only strength lied in her speed and use of her Scythe, alas, both girls were gingerly grinding themselves along the sides of his cock steadily making it throb and stiffen even more as they ‘Wrestled’. 

“Mmh Mmh! No fair….! You’ve got stronger legs than me, Pyrrha!” Ruby moaned with her face becoming flushed and lips pursing tightly as she tried pulling Pyrrha’s legs apart with her feet, only to have the girl nearly push hers off away from Jaune’s dick. She still never gave up though.

“Ahhh...ahhh! Don't talk to me about unfairness, Ruby, we agreed to share him, remember? Mmnnghh! Also I recall telling you nobody else gets to go first other than me. Ahhh! S-so good...it feels so good against me like this!” Pyrrha breathed out when feeling Jaune’s cock pushing against her exposed clitoris, making her start to feel very weak in the kneecaps. She still held onto his waist grinding her legs against Ruby’s in the most challenging game of footies and leg wrestling ever made. 

Her buttocks grooved snugly along Jaune’s left thigh keeping her legs massaging his crotch nicely making him moan and groan underneath it all. He watched as Ruby made up for her lack of strength with tons of spirit, the little girl wriggled herself to be at a certain angle while propping herself up on her palms from behind, making sure her cooch ground rougher into the right side of his massive penis. It was a mix of both pain and pleasure and he honestly couldn't take not having his member go inside of either one of the girls any longer. 

“Ggrrgrg! Submit, Pyrrha! I won’t lose the second round to you, Jaune just felt way too amazing inside of me. I might even be pregnant with his baby, you know.” Ruby chirped making Pyrrha flash her a glare with one eyebrow twitching. This prompted the taller redhead to start squeezing her thighs painfully around the smaller girl’s ankles, making her shy away from trying to outdo her, nevertheless, both girls continued to outdo each other with legs remaining entangled, both of them rubbing their warm glistening pussies along Jaune’s length making him growl like a bull being provoked.

‘Ahhh...oooh man! This...workout is intense! I’m not sure how I can last at this point, I...I...gotta compromise and ‘Multi-task’ with the both of them so that they don't tear each other apart.’ Jaune thought to himself feeling his more masculine instincts take root, making him push himself up off the ground shaking the girls free of their leg war around his cock.

They looked up to see him standing over them huffing steam out of his mouth, with a domineering gaze centered on each redhead, making them feel like deer to a lion. Jaune’s prick remained standing upright like a big log of wood, still, it was throbbing with noticeable veins around its surface and balls looking as bloated as ever. He clenched his fists and grinned maliciously as he bent down to scoop up both Pyrrha and Ruby and haul them over his broad muscular shoulders making them truly feel like helpless damsels instead of warriors for a change.

“Wha….wait! What's going on?!” Pyrrha let out as she was being carried his right arm over to one of the comfier mats stationed in the gym.

“Y-yeah, what she said! Jaune?!” Ruby squeaked out with a hot blush around her cheeks as she held her face in her hands wondering just what he was going to do to them. 

Jaune said nothing until he set them down both along the matted ground and positioned himself above Pyrrha’s body, grabbing both of her leg slightly-toned legs into each hand then pulling them into the sky to where her buttocks were raised off the ground. He planted his feet just outside of her hips and lined his bulbing member along the cleft of her inner thighs, ready to impale her anew. Ruby watched helplessly until Jaune reached out and grabbed her by the wrists pulling her up close to him so that his right arm hooked around her waist keeping her at his side.

“You ladies, need to learn to get along, right now I’m going to do my own workout with the two of you. I call it; Multi-tasking, and I’m going to break you out of your competitive habit, starting with you, Pyr.” He announced then in one swift motion guided his throbbing phallus down onto Pyrrha’s waiting sex, encasing the bulbous head deep within her sensitive pink folds making her wail out in pleasurable agony!

“Hhaaaaggghhhhh! Jaaaune!~” She cried out with her chest pushing upward and breasts shaking wildly as she was being taken in a Mating Press position. Pyrrha clutched at her sides with fingernails raking the matted carpet, clenching her teeth for she was feeling Jaune’s length burrow into her snatch more profoundly from above. Apparently this position allowed her to feel even more of it and he plunged himself down upon her drooling snatch making a sickening squelch of moisture gush out of it.

*Schluuupppp!*

“Hhaaagnnhhnnh! Ooohhh yeah...nnghhh..! Jaune!~” She cried out again, tossing her head side to side as she felt it pushing through her insides and making its way to her cervix. 

Ruby, meanwhile, eyed Pyrrha with a look of envy until she felt her body get pulled closer to his side, where Jaune pulled her lips into his own with a breath-stealing lip-lock that made her entire body feel like it turned into putty.

“Mmh! Mmhhmmm….hmmm…~” She moaned quietly into his mouth and closed her eyes, wrapping her hands around his face and surrendering herself to him while he continued to bottom out of Pyrrha from above. Ruby rolled her tongue around the inside of his mouth, feeling him do the same thing to her own as she felt his right hand cup and squeeze one of her cheeks making her squeal loudly in reaction. Together their mouths meshed into each other languidly in a hot steamy embrace while Pyrrha felt him pump back and forth into her body from above creating a gentle chorus of flesh-slapping noises that now filled the entire room. 

Pyrrha’s legs were dangling helplessly in the air, toes curling tightly as they swayed left and right to Jaune’s intensifying thrusts. He pressed himself down upon her body sheathing every thick engorged inch of his monster of a cock into her waiting cervix repeatedly, this left the beautiful redheaded woman moaning loudly in blinding ecstasy, she ran her hands along her face constantly huffing loudly as she felt Jaune’s massive member cleave into her sex from above in mating-press style.

“Nnghghh! Aaaahh...aaahh...aaaahhh...ooohhh….my! Jaaaauuune!~” She cried out in ecstasy, tossing back her head and closing her eyes to surrender to the bliss he had provided her. 

Meanwhile, Jaune himself was currently busying his lips with Ruby Rose, tonguing out her entire throat in languid unabated passion. He made the girl squeal and whimper as she held onto his neck, embracing him wholeheartedly with little glowing hearts in her silver eyes. Ruby slobbered all over his tongue, tasting it as it plunged swiftly into her mouth, over and over again while squeezing her ass some more with his right hand. She was his side-corn while he stuffed Pyrrha full, continuing to fuck her to the brink. Together both girls moaned loudly with wet hot breaths constantly airing out of their mouths as the Alpha-Male Jaune Arc continued fucking his partner for the next several minutes. 

Since then, Pyrrha had several orgasms wrack her body intensely making the last one brig Jaune to his own climax at long last, he pumped and swayed himself into her frame several more times like a mad Bull, filling her pussy up to the brim until eventually piercing past the cervix and entering her womb, triggering Pyrrha's final orgasm. The girl wracked with climax and wound up sticking out her legs from beyond his shoulders as Jaune had let go of Ruby and proceeded to press his entire body down upon his partner, ready to cum. 

“Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!~” Pyrrha cried out yet again as he felt her cervix wring his bitch-breaking cock tightly eventually leading to the man pumping her insides full of virile potent spunk!

*throb...throb...throb...throb!*

So much sperm entered Pyrrha’s pussy, filling her womb to the absolute fullest until it looked like she was sporting a beach ball for a stomach. The girl looked several months pregnant already after Jaune came like a firehose inside of her pussy for a full-on minute, Ruby watched with perverse gusto as he came, and came, and came some more inside of the redheaded beauty until his balls were finished pumping. When he pulled out of her body he let Pyrrha’s legs go slack as she collapsed on the matted carpet heaving tiredly and feeling spent. 

“Wow…..just...wow!~” Ruby beamed gleefully with hands around her cheeks, that is until she saw Jaune turn her way next with a devilish smile on his face.

“Your turn, Rubes.~” 

“Uh oh.” 

A series of body-slapping noises filled the Gym once again as Jaune took Ruby Rose, this time with his strong arms lifting her up in the air, carrying her like a doll and pulling her down onto his dick filling her up like a sleeve going around an arm. The girl sputtered incoherently as she felt his bitch-breaking cock pushing into her cervix, over and over again, to where her legs dangled helplessly beyond his shoulders. Ruby was barely cognizant as he fucked her, making her see ‘Heaven’ beyond the stars while he pressed every weak spot known inside of Ruby’s tight petite body. Their tantric session of fucking carried on for what felt like minutes on end until Ruby’ fifth orgasm brought Jaune to his stopping point, his balls pulsated loudly and he sheathed his entire meat inside of her cunt making the head stick out of her stomach just before filling her up with thick blasts of seed!

Ruby squealed out like a banshee as she felt her insides become painted white with nearly a gallon-sized load of Jaune’s highly virile seed. Her toes wriggled and her body jittered contagiously as she felt so much syrupy warmth flood her womb, her body writhed and twitched several more times in orgasm until she finally finished cumming, leaving her ragdoll to where Jaune laid her down next to an equally spent Pyrrha. Both girls were left panting tiredly and barely aware of their surroundings while sperm oozed out of their pussies en masse. 

Jaune, however, remained standing tall with his member slowly, very slowly, becoming rigid. His body was glistening in sweat and his adonis-like body remained in prime condition, not feeling the least bit spent despite the back-to-back romp with each of his favored redheads.

“*Huff...huff...huff*...uugh, that was one heck of a workout alright, thanks, Pyrrha and Ruby. We should do this again, plenty of more times just for training’s sake, you know.~” He said coyly with a grin making both girls giggle deliriously as they each nodded in agreement.

“Yeah….*huff*...we’ll do that. I love you, Jaune.” Pyrrha sighed happily.

“Same…*huff*...what she said, I want mooooore.~ I love you too, you doofus.” Ruby sighed as well before passing out immediately right after.

*

Internally, within each of their bodies flowed a horde of sperm cells making their way to each of their eggs ready to implant themselves inside and begin fertilization.

  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To be continued...**

This has been for Overlord, thanks for reading.


End file.
